As a method for forming a high-quality semiconductor film, there is an epitaxial growth technique that forms a film on a substrate using vapor phase growth. In a vapor phase growth apparatus using the epitaxial growth technique, a substrate is placed on a supporter in the vapor phase growth apparatus which is maintained at normal pressure or reduced pressure. Then, process gas, which is raw material gas, is supplied to the substrate while the substrate is being heated. For example, the thermal reaction of the process gas occurs in the surface of the substrate and an epitaxial single-crystal film is formed on the surface of the substrate.
If the process gas is supplied to the substrate, it is preferable to uniformly supply the process gas onto the substrate, using a shower head. Here, while a film is being formed, the temperature of the shower head increases and the shower head is deformed. Therefore, a process of cooling the shower head is performed.